


`"Hm, uhh coffee time?" Samantha laughs as they link arms, walking out the front door finally. "Yeah, sure."`

by Boombiotch



Category: my statesverse!!
Genre: Other, This is just them being gal pals hdshe, idk how to tag sorry luv <3, they're.. friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boombiotch/pseuds/Boombiotch
Summary: A ficlet in which Sam and Luci get ready to go out for an unexpected afternoon out.
Kudos: 1





	`"Hm, uhh coffee time?" Samantha laughs as they link arms, walking out the front door finally. "Yeah, sure."`

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Back to writing silly stuff lol- this is platonic, but honestly you could see it as romantic if youd like? Either way goes tbh fhdhd. They just,, vibe together 👊  
> [Hm also if it isnt obvious: Samantha = Utah; Luciana = California]

Samantha, Utah, leaning on the wall, knocked on Luciana's door again. There was a quick "Wait a sec!" And then a thump or two. 

"Oh, Cali." Sam muttered, smiling fondly. Half of her wondered why Luciana, their beloved California, wanted her here just waiting, and half of her was too happy to think about it. She said something about a surprise, though, and that in itself was an exciting thought. 

Before Sam could manage another coherent thought, Luciana opened her door.

Her dark curls were in a loose-ish bun, the usual, with a red bandana at the front supporting it. Her brown eyes scanned the hallway, catching Samantha's. She twirled around, and the rainbow dress she wore spun with her. The jacket she had to accompany it was black and plainer, but it went well with the rest of her outfit. A normally ugly shade of green were her flat shoes, but Sam thought that Luciana somehow made it work well. 

Luciana fluttered her eyelashes and rushed to meet her friend. As Luci wraps her arms around her, all Sam can do is blush. Her friend is dressed up beautifully and far from injured, of course. It looks more like Luci's glowing, than anything. Sam is breathless. "You look gorgeous." "Thank you! Now," Before Samantha can question her or say anything else, she pulls the girl in question into her bedroom, and beams as she opens her closet again. 

Samantha smiles. "That was much longer than a second, Luci." Her voice isn't condescending, just gentle and teasing. Luci sticks her tongue out but doesn't reply verbally. There's silence, just for a moment, before Sam opens her mouth, ready to ask the question that's been on her mind since she got here. 

"Wh-" "What am I looking for?" Luci interrupts, finishing Sam's question without turning to look at her friend. "Yeah."

"Hm, gimme a moment-" She smirks and looks back at Sam. "Close your eyes." Sam, though hesitant, obliged and closed her eyes. She could hear the closet door shut and thumps and it took all her power to not open her eyes. Partially out of fear of loud noises and because she didn't like relying on other senses alone. But she kept them shut. 

Finally, after a lot of loud shuffling and the sound of the closet door closing; "Okay, you can open them."

Samantha's eyes fluttered open and she gasped. "Oh, Luci, you didn't have to." Luciana grins. "But I wanted to! Do try it on, I'm pretty sure it's your size." 

The item in her hand is a dress- a beige one. Though it is a bit plain compared to Luci's rainbow colored one, the thought of Luciana going shopping with her in mind warms Sam's heart. Samantha doesnt like flashy dresses regardless; she prefers stuff that doesn't make her stand out and the plain cuteness of the dress is something that fits her well. Sam takes the dress into her arms and just stares at it for a minute. 

They lock eyes. "So uh," "Oh! Oh right- yeah- I'll just-" Luciana awkwardly walks out of the bedroom and shuts the door. "I'll be out here!" Sam can hear her nervous voice from behind the door, and she laughs. 

After a couple minutes of struggling to get the dress on, Sam finally manages to do it. She takes the hairband she wore as a bracelet earlier off her wrist to tie her hair into a loose ponytail. She smoothed out her dress and smiled. "You can come back in now!" She called gently. The door made a click and it opened. Luciana stood at the doorway to her own room, observing her friend with happiness. "You look great!" Luci reassured her before Sam could say another thing. "But- I think we can make it a little bit better." Luci opened her closet- for what, the third time this afternoon, and kneeled down to grab a couple boxes. "I guarantee I have your size in shoes." "Luc there's no need for tha-" "Nonsense! Come on, these sandals would fit well!" As Luci shuts the door another time, this time staying in the room with Sam, she sweeps up the boxes again and starts to make Sam's outfit just a little better with her own charm. 

When they finally close the door to Luci's room and walk into the living room, Sam and Luci are dressed up and ready to go. Luci presses the flower clip into Sam's hair before rushing to the counter. "You really didn't have to do this-" "Samantha." Luci shushes her while she grabs her keys. "It's fine! Brunch?" 

"It's a bit late for that." "Hm, uhh coffee time?" 

Samantha laughs as they link arms, walking out the front door finally. "Yeah, sure."


End file.
